


Memory

by huffle_puff_grl



Category: Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, car crash, mullette, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: After a drunk driver crashes into Hercules, he comes out almost undamaged, minus amnesia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not like I get any points or anything, but I can write Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette from memory.

Lafayette had always liked boys, even when he was little. When he was five his parents asked him if there was any special girl he liked. "No," he replied "but Luke in my class is kind of cute." Lafayette didn't know that a bit of the world shamed on same-sex relationships. Especially not in his snuggly home in a blue state.

"Oh," his mom looked over at his dad "does he do funny things?"

"No. I don't like it when people do funny things." Lafayette answered.

After 16 years, his opinion had changed. The goofier a guy was, the better. 

21 year-old Gilbert had been single for two years, after he broke up with a guy named Zachary. He dumped Zach because he found out that he was super addicted to cocaine. He spent thousands of dollars a month on this killer. Lafayette had only been close to another boyfriend once, but it turned out that he was a BDSM guy who claimed to be a dom, but really just wanted a sex-slave.

Lafayette currently had his eyes on Hercules Mulligan. Laf didn't know his sexuality, but he acts pretty gay. But since they've been friends, Herc has been in no relationships.

One afternoon, the two were playing a game of 'What dog I've seen on the streets today is the cutest,' a game Herc invented when he was bored.

"Ooh!" Laf squealed "Look at that one!" He pointed to a French bulldog with a patch of longer red fur, much different from the rest of the brown dog.

His owner noticed the attention his dog was getting and called out to Laf. "You can come pet him, if you'd like." Her dark brown hair covered one eye. With her red dress and hair, she somewhat matched her dog.

"Thank you so much, kind lady." Laf ran over and stroked the dog's soft fur.

"You can call me Maria." Maria held out her hand and instead of shaking it, Laf placed a kiss on the back of it.

"And I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, but I go by Laf." Laf continued petting her dog.

"Are you French?" she asked

"Yes, I moved to America when I was four. English was very easy to learn." Just after he said that, a shriek rose from Herc. He turned to see a pick-up truck on the sidewalk just as it hit Herc.

\-------------------

Laf was sitting in the waiting room with Maria when a doctor came out from the door they pushed Herc into. "Can I speak to Marquis de Lafayette and Maria Reynolds please?" he asked. The two stood up and walked shakily towards him.

"What happened to Hercules?" Laf asked him.

"Hercules is suffering from some memory loss, but only has some bruises and scratches."

"Memory loss?" Laf's eyes crinkled up as if he were about to cry. "Mon fleur enfant has memory loss?"

"Do you speak French?" the doctor addressed Maria  
"No, I don't know what Laf just said."

"My flower child." Laf responded

"Well, if Hercules is 'your flower child' than yes, he has memory loss." a slight sob emerged from inside Laf, and everyone in the waiting room looked. Blush crept to his cheeks and he looked away from the twenty or so people watching.

"Can we see him?" Maria asked

"Sure," the doctor said "But he is on some pain medication, so he might be a bit loopy."

"Can we text now?" Maria asked. The doctor had previously told them to wait because he didn't want Herc to have visitors too early.

"Yes." he said. Maria whipped out her phone and Laf glanced at the screen. She was texting James Reynolds. Something about that name seemed familiar to him.

After texting John and Alex where he and Herc were and what was going on, he walked into Herc's room.

"Hello, people. Did you get older, LaffyTaffy?" Herc asked, using his old nickname for Laf.

"No, Herc, you got into an accident and you have memory loss." Laf explained

"What?" Herc asked "What happened since John opened his bar? That's the last thing I remember." Just than, a plan formed in Laf's head.

"What? You really don't remember? We got together." Laf lied. Maria looked at him, but he shrugged it off."The night of the celebratory ball." 

"I don't remember the celebratory ball, I just remember planning it." Herc admitted.

"When can he leave?" Laf asked the doctor

"Now, as long as someone helps him with his memory."

Just than, Alex and John burst in. "Maria?" Alex asked 

"Alexander?" Maria looked disgusted

"You know Maria?" Laf asked

"Yeah. I do." Alex blushed and John giggled.

"How could you not tell me that you knew someone with such an amazing dog?" Laf wasn't a dog or a cat person, but an animal person.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in that." Alex squeaked. John burst into a fit of laughter and Maria turned bright red.

\------------------

Laf grabbed Herc's hand and looked into Herc's eyes. All of a sudden, Herc got a weird expression.

"Laf, I'm regaining memory." Herc said. Laf gulped. "We were never together."

"Yeah, um," Laf blushed and thought about that day five months ago in the hospital. He never should have told him that. He knew he would regain his memory.

"You know, I really don't care. I love you." Herc smiled


End file.
